1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamp assemblies for connecting one or more members to a support member, and more particularly to a clamp assembly to attach one or more pipes or lines, such as hydraulic, electric or pneumatic, to another pipe. The present invention is particularly adapted for use as a riser clamp assembly to attach various lines or pipes to a subsea riser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need often arises for a clamp assembly to attach a cable, hose or pipe to a support member or pipe. Typically, the cable, hose or pipe is run along the length of the support member or pipe. Many types of clamp assemblies have been used to secure the members to one another. The members may be horizontally positioned or vertically positioned. It is generally desirable that the clamp assembly be capable of quick installation while securely attaching the clamped members to one another. Additionally, it is desirable that the clamp assembly be lightweight and relatively inexpensive.
In the offshore drilling and production industry, it is frequently necessary to run hydraulic hose bundles and/or electrical cables or pipes hundreds and even thousands of feet below the support vessel or drilling or production platform down to the sea floor and beyond. Typically, the hydraulic hose bundle and/or electrical cables are required to be attached to a support member, such as a wireline cable or a subsea riser. Due to the high cost of working in such environments, it is critical that the clamp assembly be easy to install, quickly installed and reliable and dependable to firmly secure the clamped members. In the offshore industry, limited platform space is available for the workman to install the clamp assemblies and the workman is limited to accessing the riser from a single side. Thus, it is vitally important that the clamp assembly be easy to install from a location on one side of the riser.
In the past, riser clamps comprised of two half sections joined about the riser have been used. These riser clamps have been fabricated completely from steel. Such clamps are subject to rust and corrosion and add unwanted weight to the entire clamped assembly. Additionally, such clamps tend to be time consuming to install. Another type of riser clamp that has been used is similar to a large hose clamp which screws tight and directly clamps the clamped members to the support member. This type of clamp is subject to damaging the clamped members and is time consuming to install.
It is desirable to have a clamp assembly that is lightweight, easy to install, and capable of being quickly installed. It is also desirable that the clamp assembly be economical in addition to firmly securing the clamped members to one another. It is also desirable that the clamp assembly be adapted to be used within a casing. It is also desirable that the clamp assembly be capable of being used within a casing while also providing protection to the clamped members during their travel within the casing. It is further desirable that the clamp assembly be adapted to be used with a support member comprising a cable in addition to a riser pipe. The clamp assembly should also provide protection against abrasion at the contact points with the clamped members. Additionally, the tools required to install the clamp assembly should be lightweight and easy to use.